


Still The Same

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [33]
Category: Skippy - Fandom
Genre: M/M, akificlet, implied unsupportive family, trans!Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: FtM Mike meeting Kevin during transition</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still The Same

The first time Kevin meets Mike, he calls himself Mikey and doesn't blink when Kevin uses the word dude.

The second time they meet, Mikey's out with someone, a sister maybe, and wearing a skirt with a floral print and a grumpy expression.

The third time they meet, Mikey and Kevin sit on the alley step of a video store and Mikey explains pronouns to Kevin, who has never been anything but utterly comfortable in his own skin.

The four time they meet, Mikey's out with his sister again, and their mother, and is in a black dress and heels. The smokey eyeliner does nothing to hide the murderous glint in his eye. But he smiles when Kevin punches him lightly in the arm and says 'later dude.'

The fifth time, Mikey laughs for a minute straight when Kevin gives a very earnest 'the wrapping doesn't change the present' speech. He's still laughing when they kiss, and it makes Kevin smile.


End file.
